Shark
A shark is a playable character in all of the Hungry Shark series. Some sharks have enemy versions. The player can only eat the enemy versions if using that shark or a stronger one. However, in some installments, you can eat sharks bigger than you are. However, the only games where you can do that are Hungry Shark: Night, Hungry Shark Evolution (Gold Rush), and Hungry Shark World (Mega Gold Rush). For examples, see Hungry Shark Trilogy The ''Hungry Shark'' trilogy features only one shark, a Great White Shark, which also has a Mega form. Its appearance is similar to the one in Hungry Shark Evolution. Hungry Shark Night Hungry Shark: Night has three sharks: Tiger Shark, the default shark, the Great White Shark and Hammerhead Shark, unlocked by spending real money or by watching some videos. However, there is a very high chance you must purchase them with real money, as for many players, you cannot watch any ads anymore. Hungry Shark Evolution Hungry Shark Evolution has the second most sharks, along with five special sharks (All regular sharks need the previous one at level 10 with 100 % exp. to be unlocked or the player could use gems to buy the locked shark): Top Secret Lab Sharks (to unlock them, the player must first unlock the Top Secret Lab by scoring 350,000 points): All sharks have baby versions. Hungry Shark World Hungry Shark World features the most sharks. All of them are alive today, except for Megalodon. The sharks are: There are baby sharks and creatures, including a baby Megalodon, a baby Great White, a baby smooth Hammerhead, a baby Mako, a baby Porbeagle and a baby Killer Whale Trivia * As of the 24th of July, 2017 there are 44 playable sharks in the series. * Mr Snappy, Drago, Echo, Leo, Natasha, the Killer Whale, Buzz, Big Daddy and Big Momma are the only creatures in the Hungry Shark series that are not sharks. Gallery Hungry Shark Evolution Download (1)-3.jpg Latest.jpg|Reef Shark Makoevo.jpg|Mako Shark 04c42fc52793344f856b76e0e7396a22.jpg|Hammerhead Shark D32820269f930e0625cbc28500240b36.jpg|Tiger Shark 3d49737260d5eeb46427ecb0cb05fb17.jpg|Great White Shark Dce5edb86d1162082d3ff1aa95eb8223.jpg|Megalodon 71jlaQS6t+L.jpg|Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) Snappy.jpg|Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) Screen480x480.jpg|Alan, Destroyer of Worlds Maxresdefault3.jpg|Moby Dick Leo(3).jpg|Leo (Liopleurodon) Electro shark.jpg|Electro Shark Iceshark.jpg|Ice Shark Roboshark.jpg|Robo Shark FGOL_SlidingBanner_2048x866_HSE_PyroShark_Reveal.jpg|Pyro Shark 1kRVMbT58VYYoixKTWlCnbG5VdSygZtcGBxCiN1ZdSNNg7EXA74TRtZLaj_xH3h583tq=h900.jpg|Natasha the Narwhal Maxresdefault (1)-1.jpg|Ghost Shark 0A1421B0-A7BC-4467-9CB2-7D8E524908B0.jpeg Hungry Shark World 11c1d7d27e023d0728c3d0cbd23384e3.jpg|Blacktip Reef Shark 13260138 1134798466551507 1638977024642833701 n.jpg|Whitetip Reef Shark 02747686447c6be41fc8aecf2153b79c.jpg|Porbeagle Shark 13413766 1152320831465937 6406054172653647100 n.jpg|Blue Shark d7b02861999de68f5f0f044d878b6d68--shark-family-spikes.jpg|Spike (Stethacanthus) 13319988 1141575525873801 2320267542431644036 n.jpg|Sand Shark 13230136 1137217056309648 9203296525963590150 n.jpg|Thresher Shark ChTIuSzWIAAs1VC.jpg|Smooth Hammerhead Shark 903edbc75bfe84de5bb267e99890b531.jpg|Heidi (Wobbegong) 13096241 1120182344679786 3748087771830172846 n.jpg|Bull Shark 13434942 1154768961221124 4067957797065695165 n.jpg|Goblin Shark 13178701 1130648536966500 6603558791044252490 n.jpg|Mako shark C-_1e6rXoAUWFK-.jpg large.jpg|Echo (Ichthyosaur) 13413030 1150458898318797 3776741805513558128 n.jpg|Megamouth Shark 13331083 1144031545628199 785567289148702187 n.jpg|Great Hammerhead Shark 13512031 1157472204284133 241846469736755952 n.jpg|Tiger Shark C_Ub0wNXsAAy-10.jpg|Drago (Pliosaur) 13096207 1122002214497799 8256165003644766757 n.jpg|Basking Shark 13418798 1147982115233142 2598738176778920221 n.jpg|Whale Shark 13124905 1128698220494865 3753034876482631986 n.jpg|Great White Shark 13241214 1132959120068775 1140210346279846854 n.jpg|Megalodon 13567508_1162275537137133_6747517420484636091_n.jpg|Big Momma (Dunkleosteus) DC8LYUsWAAAhZsK.jpg|Killer Whale 14591676_1526217197409630_6811096254874486671_n.jpg|Atomic Shark Shakr.jpg|Zombie Shark 20245348 1552927094738640 2119359552345705585 n.jpg|Buzz (Helicoprion) 22046781 1616969488334400 5034889599962587305 n.jpg|Mr Snappy (Mosasaurus) Robo shark.jpg|Robo Shark Sharks Category:Mystery Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Fish